Esteban's Revenge
by Unknown2006
Summary: Esteban wants to get revenge on Elena after she hurt him for not giving her money. He had the perfect idea of putting laxatives in her tea.


**Hello peeps from the Elena of Avalor fandom! This is just my version of a continuation of a story Isiah02 did on Elena of Avalor called Where's My Money. I just really had the urge to do this so I am, if you are uncomfortable with this, Isiah02, I'm sorry and I will delete it. Anyway let's just get on with i.**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Elena of Avalor or Isiah02's content. I do own the idea for this story though.**

**Now may the story begin.**

**_**_**_**_

It was 7 am, and Esteban was laying in bed, still in massive pain. Just yesterday, Elena forced him to give her money after he lost a bet with her. Whenever he refused to give her money, like making her wait longer, she would brutally hurt him. The worst one was the last one; she had almost killed him by burning him alive with her scepter, and that got him to surrender and have him dragged to the bank.

Now have been taken care of and all of his wounds had been wrapped up, and he had a cast on his arm, Esteban was thinking of a plan to get Elena back. That's when he came up with a great idea; to put laxatives in her drink! It would cause pain AND embarrassment during the grand council meeting at noon! He started getting ready for breakfast which started at 9 am, putting on his signature outfit and making his hair the way it usually is, which is ugly- I mean unique!

Soon after, he grabbed the laxative powder from the kitchen, and poured a spoonful of it into a cup of tea he made. However, the chef caught him.

"Why are you putting laxative in that tea?" said the chef.

Esteban replied, "I'm trying to get someone back. Please don't tell anyone, she hurt me badly."

Chef saw his injured body, "I could see that, good luck with your revenge!"

"Thanks!" Estéban said as he left with the laxative-filled tea.

When he got to the dining hall, he greeted everyone that was there, including Elena, who was looking quite happy today. Esteban handed her the tea.

"Oh, thanks Esteban! Not only I get 2,000 dollars, but you also made me tea!" said Elena.

"No problem prima." Esteban replied in a slightly sinister way.

After they finished breakfast, Esteban went to dojo's business before the gran council meeting started.

**_**_**_**_

It was 11:55, and Elena was heading over to the grand council room for the meeting. She seemed fine on the outside, but she was having some major stomach pains.

It was hard to hide it but she did perfectly. She got to the grand council room with everyone already there, including Esteban looking excited.

"I think we should start the meeting right now!" she said.

"Ok!" Everyone replied.

They were talking about how they can update the city and trades. Meanwhile while Esteban was lecturing, Elena's stomach pains were getting worse, and it started to rumble. Luisa saw her sweating and gave her a look of concern.

"Is something wrong mijita?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine." Elena replied.

"I know that face you make when you're upset. Something's up, what is it?"

Elena sighs. "I don't feel very well, my stomach hurts." She winced as another growl escaped her stomach.

"Do you want to cancel the meeting, you can if it's that seve-"Luisa was cut off by Elena.

"No, no, w-we can keep going."

Soon Esteban was almost done with his lecture for Francisco to go and say his ideas. Elena was still in much pain and her stomach growled for the 3rd time. Suddenly she had this huge urge to go. Unfortunately she was not saved from embarrassment and she accidentally let a huge one rip.

AAPPPBBBLLLLTTTT*

The room filled with silence, and everyone looked right at Elena in astonishment and confusion. Esteban was hiding in laughter, but she didn't care.

"I uh, have to be excused for a moment.." she said, backing away from the table after standing up.

Then she made a run for the bathroom at the end of the hall, trying not to go on herself. Once she left, Esteban and Naomi started laughing their asses out.

"Why are you laughing, she must be in so much pain, poor Elena," said Luisa.

They just ignored her and kept laughing everytime she farted while running.

Unfortunately when she got there, it was locked. She knocked on the door like 50 times.

"I'm busy!" Elena heard Isabel say.

"Please hurry up I really have to go!"

"Just one moment, I'm adding an air freshener to the wall!"

"Please, Isa! Let me go before I shit on myself!"

Isabel in shock of what she heard, said, "Yo, ok fine, you can come in!"

Isabel unlocked the door and opened it to a sweating Elena who looked like she had better days. She ran inside and instantly sat on the toilet.

"Eww! You're gross." Isabel said in disgust to Elena letting out a few farts.

Then the floodgates opened, and pure liquid went into the toilet, along with more farting.

"OMG YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Isabel said as she ran outside shutting the door.

Shortly after Esteban came to the door laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" He said laughing.

"What did you do?" Elena asked angrily but not loud.

Esteban said, "I may have put laxatives in your tea."

Elena gasped, but calmed down instantly. "Well now that you mention it, the tea did taste a bit off, and I though it was because you used less sugar. Anyway, I'm gonna get you back when I'm done!"

But the second and most powerful round of diarrhea was about to happen.

"Oh crap!" Elena said and a few seconds later, BOOM! She went on that toilet well and emitted a lot of gas with that.

Esteban asked, "And what exactly are you gonna do? Are you gonna tell our Abuelos?

A few moments later she came out with the air freshener in her hand and simply said, "No, I won't tell our Abuelos, or beat you again. Instead, I'll just do this."

She pushed Esteban into the bathroom that no longer had an air freshener and barricaded the door. She walked away with a smirk.

"And that's what you get when you jack up my insides."

Esteban yelled, "OMG IT STINKS SO BAD IN HERE!"

When he tried to open the door and escape, he saw that it wouldn't budge.

"Elena, please, for the love of all that is holy, please let me out of here before I-before I..." Esteban said as he passed out.

**I don't really feel like saying what happened to him next because I'm too lazy, so I'll leave it up to you guys in the comment section.**

**I hoped you enjoyed my first fanfiction on Elena of Avalor, even though I don't think anyone will see this and if they do, they won't like it.**

**Until next time guys!**

**aSH signing out.**


End file.
